Sanity
by vampirelove00
Summary: Leon and Cloud have started their new life with their two sons, but it seems the past doesn't want to stay buried. LeonxCloud
1. Loose My Sanity

Sanity

Ch 1

Loose My Sanity

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, etc. blah blah blah, cuz if I did then it would be rated M and pure yaoi XD bwahahahahaaaaaaa

AN: So this is my new story. A LeonxCloud fic *wink wink*

* * *

Mommy!" a small 6 year chocolate haired boy yelled as he pitifully sat on the grass in the backyard. Tears were freely flowing down his face.

"Sora, what's the matter?" a tall sunshine blonde man asked as he rushed over to th little boy. He scooped up the child into his strong arms and wiped away the tears with his sleeve.

"I fell off the tree and my arm hurts." sniffed the child.

Cloud gave a quick examination. Sure enough Sora had a long gash on his right arm, his knee was scrapped and bleeding and to top it off the boy was covered in dirt. The blonde man sighed.

"This is why I said not to climb the tree but you're a stubborn one." Cloud didn't even get to start to scold his son when Sora pulled his famous 'I'm-so-cute-so-let-me-get-away-with-it' look. Big bright cerulean eyes looked into narrowed cyan ones.

"Oh no you don't. You're not gonna get away with this one. You could have seriously injured yourself. You-"

A small whimper cut Cloud off. The man closed his eyes and groaned.

"Forget it. Ima let your dad deal with this. He has a heart of steel. Let's just get you fixed up."

Cloud carried the boy back inside and headed for the master bedroom and into the bathroom. He sat the brunette on the sink's counter and rummaged through the cabinets until he found the first aid kit. Swiftly he undressed Sora down to his boxers.

"This isn't going to work."

"Huh?" Sora cutely asked while tilting his head slightly.

"You need a bath."

Bright cerulean eyes widened.

"No!!" the little chocolate haired boy yelled as he tried to jump off the sinks counter, but his momma was quicker. Cloud caught the child in mid jump and held the squirming body closely and firmly as he undressed him completely and prepared the bath.

"Please mommy! I don't want to take a bath!" the 6 year old cried.

"You're dirty. You need one. If you don't then your wounds might get infected."

"No the water will hurt me!"

"The water can't hurt you."

Sora kept on stuggling, "You'll let me drown!"

Surprised at his sons words Cloud's grip loosened and the child freed himself from his mother's arms and ran towards the door never minding he was completely naked. The little brunette hastily opened the bathroom door and ran straight into a pair of black clad legs.

Sora landed on his butt on the cold tile floor and looked up into his father's steel blue eyes.

"Dad...you're home."

From behind Leon's legs popped out a little golden blonde haired boy with Sora's exact eyes.

"Leon." the blonde whispered.

Said man looked over to Cloud and saw the pain, sadness and shock etched into those beautiful cyan eyes and watched those emotions replaced with worry as those eyes fell on the small blonde haired boy.

"Roxas. You shouldn't be up. Go back to bed."

Leon moved forward and bent down to wrap a towel and lift up the youngest of his two sons while Roxas stepped out from behind his dad's legs.

"I'm feeling better mommy. Don't worry." the small blonde moved to stand in front of Cloud and lifted his arms up signaling he wanted to be picked up. The blonde man complied and lifted his oldest son into his arms. The steel blue eyed man walked over to his spouse and froze when the older man flinched away as his cyan eyes fell on the towel wrapped childe. Leon narrowed his eyes and quickly stepped forward and wrapped his free arm around the blonde man's waist.

He whispered low enough so that the twins couldn't hear.

"I'll talk to Sora. He didn't mean it. Don't take it to heart. I'll finish up here." With a peck to the lips and a caress to the cheek the russet haired man sent his lover and oldest child out of the bathroom. Cloud gave a weak smile and swift nod and exited the bathroom with Roxas in his arms.

Once Leon was sure the two were out of earshot he turned to look at his youngest tear streaked and dirty face.

"First off, I didn't get my welcome home kiss and hug from you yet. How come?" the steel blue eyed man asked with a slight smirk to lighten the mood.

Sora's lips pulled themselves into a small smile and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck a gave a big wet kiss on the man's tanned cheek.

"Now you mind telling me why you are covered in filth and scrapped up?"

The room was silent until a whispered "Uhh, well I fell." rung in the room.

"Oh? And were did you fall?"

"In the backyard."

The russet haired man smirked. The chocolate haired twin was avoiding answering the main question. He could play along as well.

"Were in the backyard?"

"...Near the tree."

"Did you stumble over a root?"

"...No."

"Then how?"

Sora buried his face in his dad's shirt.

"Sorry. I couldn't hear your answer. Care to repeat that?"

"I was climbing he cherry blossom tree and slipped so I fell." mumbled the 6 year old.

"I see. Now didn't your mother and I tell you not to?"

"Yes."

Leon let out a sigh.

"Let the pain in your arm and knee be your punishment bit no more climbing that tree. You understand?"

A small nod was the reply.

"Moving on. Why were you giving you mother a hard time?"

"I-I didn't want a bath."

"Sora you have to get over your fear of water. It's been months since the incident at the pool. Besides, who was the one who rescued you and made sure you didn't drown?"

"Mommy."

"Exactly."

The russet haired man kneeled in front of the tub and lowered his youngest into the water feet first. Small hands grabbed onto Leon's shirt with a iron grip and the small body began trembling.

"It's okay. I'm right here."

Leon lowered the sun kissed body completely into the tub while keeping an arm firmly against the small back. Shaking hands held on tight to the supporting hand placed on the boy's belly.

"Just relax Sora." the russet haired man took the smaller hands and lowered them till they touched the tub's bottom. Sora's shoulders remained above the water.

"See?"

Bright cerulean eyes opened at the sound of Leon's voice. The chocolate haired boy blinked and looked at himself, at the water and then at his dad.

"How come I'm not drowning?"

The steel blue eyed man laughed and said, "Because you can't drown in the tub, it's too shallow."

"But-"

"Not every drop of water can harm you. Your mom and me are going to teach you and Roxas how to swim so you won't need to worry about drowning anymore."

Knowing he was safe at the moment and his dad was there to make sure nothing happened to him, slowly Sora let go his grip on his dad and sat by himself in the now murky water. Leon smirked as he watched his son carefully test out the water in the tub.

"Dad..."

"Yes?" the older man answered as he lathered soap into chocolaty brown hair.

"I upset mommy didn't I?"

Water splashed the shampoo away.

"No."

"No?"

"You hurt you mother's feelings."

Bright cerulean eyes widened. The russet haired man continued washing his son.

"I didn't mean to-"

"One fear a parent has is having their own child fear them. I bet that's how your mom feels. Your mom cares about you so much like you will never understand."

"I was just scared mommy would drown too." By now the little brunette had tears running down his face. Leon rinsed the boy off and lifted him up out of the tub and wrapped him in a fluffy towel.

"I know but maybe you should apologize."

Sniffling, Sora's wet head nodded in agreement. A genuine smile placed itself on the scarred man's lips.

"Maybe a big wet kiss too. Your momma loves those."

A goofy grin spread across the child's teary face. Leon cleaned the wounds and dressed then in bandages and dressed his son in a big navy shirt that reached the boy's knees, hung on his small shoulder and covered his chubby hands followed by white briefs.

"Let's go find your mom and brother." The steel blue eyed man lifted Sora into his arms and headed downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Cloud was preparing dinner as Roxas sat on the counter watching his mother.

"Mom?"

"What is it, baby?"

"You know Sora didn't mean it, right?"

The blonde man stopped his task and turned to his oldest son.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked sad when Sora said that you'd let him drown. He's just scarred-"

"I know."

Bright cerulean eyes looked into cyan ones.

"It just hurt to know he thought like that." A cool hand placed itself on a small warm forehead. Before Roxas could comment on his mother's previous words, Cloud said, "Your fever has gone down a bit. That's good. A bit more rest and medicine and you'll be back to your healthy self."

Cloud took a few steps back and smiled at his son. Both blondes turned towards the door as a set of brunettes entered the kitchen. As soon as the spiky chocolate haired boy's feet touched the ground, his bright cerulean eyes watered up as he saw his mother's face sadden when looking at him. Running as fast as his feet could carry him, Sora launched himself at Cloud.

Surprised, the blonde man barely caught the brunette and was almost sent falling on his back as well. Cloud caught Sora with one arm and balanced tem both with he other.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.." wailed the chocolate haired child.

Cyan eyes blinked as the mind processed what was going on. A small smile spread across the man's face.

"Shh Sora. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." he rubbed the sniffling boy's back and smoothed chocolaty spikes away from the tear stained face.

"Crybaby." muttered Roxas, earning a glare from his mother, making Leon chuckle.

"I" hiccup "didn't mean" hiccup "what-"

A kiss to the sun kissed nose silenced the child.

"I get it, baby. You're sorry and didn't mean it. You were scared, I know."

"But I-"

"Mommy says he forgives you, so shut up and don't say stupid things like that again."

"Roxas!" scolded Cloud while Sora gave his goofy grin and replied, "Kay Roxy."

The golden blonde haired twin mumbled an apology to his mom and grumbled about the wretched nickname.

"You forgot one thing Sora." Leon said as he pointed to his cheek and walked over and picked Roxas up off the counter and into his arms.

"Oh!" the chocolate haired boy exclaimed as he wrapped his short arms around Cloud's neck and planted a big wet kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Eww! Sora!"

"Now Roxas, it's not disgusting. Right Cloud?"

The blonde man gave his husband a look that could kill and burn but then an evil glint flashed through those cyan eyes and a smirk placed itself on the fair face.

"Not at all Leon."

Saliva glistened on the man's cheek as a fair hand wiped it away. Cloud stepped forward and stood in front of the scarred man.

"Cloud." Leon warned, "what are you-" The russet haired man didn't get to finish his sentence as the smaller man ran his tongue up the warm skin, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Cover their eyes."

"Wha-"

Sora's eyes were covered by his momma's hands right away, although catching a glimpse of Cloud's mouth attaching itself to Leon's. The scarred man quickly covered Roxas' eyes when he felt a tongue plunge into his mouth.

"Hey! What's going on?" yelled the twins in unison.

Their question went unanswered as Leon took control of the kiss. He was never one to be dominated over. They broke apart when their lungs cried out for air. The steel blue eyed man wrapped his free arm around the blonde man's waist and brought him close to his body as he laid his chin atop the spiky sunshine blonde hair trying to catch his breath and breathe in his wife's strawberry and vanilla scent. Cloud buried his face into his husband's neck, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath as well and leaned on the man's taller figure.

"Why are you out of breath?" Roxas asked as he removed his father's hand away from his face. Sora looked at his parents in confusion.

"You'll know why when you're older." said Leon as he smirked making Cloud chuckle.

"Grownups are weird." stated Sora.

"Yup." agreed Roxas.

The twins were let down and told to go play or do something while dinner was being finished. As the two boys left the kitchen the blonde man turned to look at his husband and asked, "What did you tell Sora that made him cry like that?"

"The truth." shrugged the scarred man as he helped his wife finish preparing the food. Cloud stood over the dining table setting up the plates and utensils when he said, "And what is the truth to you?"

"He hurt you with his words."

"Leon!"

"What!" Said man turned his back to the stove to look at the other. A small smile played at his lips as he looked at the smaller man. Cloud had his hands on his hips, standing in a very feminine stance, a pout on his lips but his cyan eyes looked worried.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You're a bully Leon. He's only six, he doesn't mean what he says most of the time."

"But you believed what he said."

Cloud flinched and looked away. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and began bitting his bottom lip. Leon sighed and walked over to the man.

"Sorry-"

Cloud shook his head.

"It's fine, forget it. You're right."

The steel blue eyed man placed a quick kiss on his partner's lips earning him a smile from the smaller man.

"You're just one big baby Leon."

"Well you bring the child in me out." the russet haired man smirked. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Call the kids. Dinner is ready."

With another quick kiss, Leon left the kitchen to go and hunt down his sons. Cloud shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"I'm going to loose my sanity with those three around."

He braced himself as he heard the happy screams of his children and the idiotic roaring of his husband coming just around the corner. The blonde man smiled to himself.

'Oh well. I would trade everything, even my sanity to be here, with them.' he thought as he was tackled by two giggling boys and embraced by his _Lion._

* * *

_Nana: Here we are again with another story, only this time it's mostly about Leon and Cloud._

_Leon: Finally._

_Nana: Aww is the poor Lion not getting enough time with his Blonde Angel?_

_Leon: *growls*_

_Cloud: Settle down Leon. Nana don't tease him like that_

_Leon: *lowers head*_

_Nana: Fine_

_Sora: Umm so Cloud's our mom?_

_Nana: Yup_

_Roxas: And Leon's our dad?_

_Nana: Yup_

_Sora: *thinks* You know Roxas does kinda look like Cloud_

_Roxas: Well Sora can definitely pass off as Leon's son._

_Nana: That's what I was thinking so it was a perfect opportunity for me to write this story. Now get to practicing your parent act._

_Leon: No way! I don't want kids *looks at adorable Sora and Roxas* Well i could live with those two as my kids. But only them._

_Cloud: I knew you had a soft side *kisses Leon* Can we adopt them?_

_Leon: Whatever you want babe._

_Nana: Now that's what I call wrapped around a finger._

_Sora: Cool! We get a mom and a dad!_

_Roxas: Hmm, if it's them then it's fine_

_Sora: Yay!_

_Nana: Laterz_

_{Nana}_


	2. Hell To Pay

Sanity

Ch 2

Hell To Pay

* * *

Disclaimer: Me. Owns. Nothing.

* * *

"What the hell is the meaning of this!?" yelled a furious steel blue eyed man as he glared at the men in black suites.

"Calm down Leonhart."

"Shut up Rude. I will not calm down as long as I don't know if Cloud is alright!"

"Yo!" a tall redhead got off the couch and stood up, "Cloudy is a 1st Class Soldier. He should be fine."

Leon turned to glare at the man.

"Reno, he is your baby brother! How can you act like nothing is wrong! The reason they're after Cloud is because of all those experiments done to him. If it wasn't for Sephiroth who put an end to it he could have died from all that Ma-"

"Don't you think I know that!" yelled Reno. He ran a shaky hand through his fiery hair and fiddled with his ponytail.

"Enough of this." a long black haired man stepped forward, "We need to stop this bickering and figure out what we are going to do about this situation."

"Tseng, we need to track down the bastards who took Cloud. That's what we gotta do." Leon growled.

"Rufus is working on that."

"Guys. We have company." The three men turned towards were Rude was looking. Two eight year old boys stood at the head of the stairs looking down at the four adults. The chocolate haired twin was standing next to the golden blonde one. Their hands clasped in a tight hold.

"Sora. Roxas." Leon headed up the stairs towards them.

"Why is uncle Reno and some of the Turkeys here?" asked Sora, making Rude and Tseng snicker and Reno grumble.

"Why were you yelling?" asked Roxas.

"It's nothing for you two to worry about. Go back to your rooms and sta-"

"Have you found mommy yet?" the oldest twin asked, successfully making the russet haired man choke on his words and the other three men go silent.

"It's our fault mommy isn't here, right? We let those bad men have a chance to get him. We were a distraction." the younger twin said with a sob.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Cloud was upstairs taking a shower when he heard a loud banging coming from the front door. He quickly turned off the water, dried himself and threw on a pair of black boxers, shorts, and tank top._

_"Don't answer the door." the man yelled downstairs to his children._

_"Mom. There's some men with guns and swords and glowing eyes like yours outside the house." one of the twins yelled back. Cyan eyes widened as Cloud rushed out._

* * *

_The twins were in the living room playing video games. At the sound of banging on the front door Roxas stood up and went to answer the door._

_"Don't answer the door." their mom called down. The blonde twin stopped form his task and opted to check through the window to see who was outside. Pushing aside the curtain Roxas saw about 12 men who had guns or swords in their hands standing in front of the house's front door. Each had glowing eyes just like their mom._

_"Mom. There's some men with guns and swords and glowing eyes like yours outside the house." he yelled up to the second floor._

* * *

_Sora was playing a video game with Roxas when a loud banging came from the front door. The chocolate haired twin continued playing as the other got up to answer._

_"Don't answer the door." their mom yelled to them. Sora took a glance back at his brother who decide to peek through the window._

_"Mom there's some men with guns and swords and glowing eyes like yours outside the house." yelled the blonde. Sora put the controller down and headed over to Roxas to see for himself. The sound of feet running on the second floor could be heard as their mom appeared at the head of the stairs with panic written all over his face._

_"Get away from there!"_

* * *

_"Get away from there!" yelled Cloud to the boys. Just as the twins moved away and stood at the foot of the stairs the front door came crashing down and men came piling in. The sunshine blonde man jumped over the railing and landed in front of his kids in a defensive position. He pushed the boys back and made sure to keep them close and out of sight as much as possible. They were surrounded._

_"Cloud Sinclair-Strife-"_

_"It's Leonhart." grumbled the blonde._

_"-You're coming with us." the boss of the group said._

_"The hell I am." Another man neared the boys and with inhumane reflexes Cloud grabbed the man's wrist in a bone crushing grip, putting enough pressure to make the bone snap. The man howled in pain and fell to the ground cradling his broken wrist. Cloud meanwhile had taken the gun away and growled out, "Don't you dare touch them."_

_The boss smirked._

_"So those two are your offspring huh?"_

_The blonde man's frown deepened._

_"I wonder if some of that Mako that was pumped into you now flows through their blood. Even the fact that they were birthed by you makes them an interesting test subject."_

_Cyan eyes narrowed._

_"All of us here have gone through and experiment or two but none of it compares to what you have gone through. Through hell and back and you're alive. That's why we need you, the perfect weapon, the perfect sample for duplication of your DNA to make more X-Soldiers._

_"You guys are sick."_

_"Make sure to hurt him and the brats a bit first." ordered the boss. Cyan eyes widened as with a flick of a wrist all the men charged._

_Cloud fired the gun with rapid speed and leapt forward kicking one man in the gut and taking his sword. He swung the weapon making the men stumble back. Quickly he lifted his terrified boys and dashed down the hall towards the basement. His still wet hair clung to his face as he whispered to the twins._

_"Hide in the basement and don't get caught." Cloud stopped at the basement door, opened it and pushed the boys towards the stairs._

_"Go. Go."_

_The two bodies disappeared into the dimly lit room and just as Cloud turned around, one of the men had caught up with hem and gave one powerful kick to the blonde's chest sending him flying down the flight of steps and crashing into the basement floor._

_Sora let out a loud gasp and Roxas quickly covered his brothers mouth. The twins stared wide eyed through the vent's screen as they saw their mom tumble down the stairs and then clutched at his chest and slowly got to his feet._

_Cloud brought a finger up to his mouth, signaling his boys to stay quiet, as he heard a gasp coming from the air vent. Seconds later the blonde was surrounded by the remaining uninjured men. The boss stepped forward and scoffed at the blonde._

_"Running isn't going to do you any good, but I'm impressed by your speed not to mention you still know how to handle and effectively use a weapon."_

_Cloud rolled his eyes. "I can also demonstrate how to butcher a man with home appliances. Shall I show you?"_

_A fist shot out to hit the blonde in the face but with cat like reflexes Cloud dodged and grabbed the attacker's arm and snapped it in two while kicking the man in the leg, successfully breaking it as well. A horrible scream echoed in the basement followed by two gunshots._

_Cloud stumbled back as two bullets wedged themselves into his left shoulder and thigh while the men dragged their injured member away. Another man stepped forward and kneed the blonde in the stomach sending him to his knees._

_Sora let out a small whimper as he buried his crying face into his brothers shoulder. He couldn't stand to see his mom getting hurt anymore. Roxas covered his face with the brunette's spiky hair and rubbed his brother's back. The sight of his mom's blood was making him nauseous._

_The slight noise caught everyone's attention. In a flash one of the men stood in front of the air vent and yanked the frame away. Cloud began to panic as the man pulled his boys out from their hiding place._

_"Let them go!" he yelled and moved towards the screaming twins. Two men now held each a child, both being crushed against their captors chest and their hair being painfully pulled back so they could see their mother._

_"Mommy!" they cried._

_"You're hurting them!" the blonde yelled and tried to dash for his kids as a sharp stinging pain shot through his neck. Cloud reached a hand up to where he felt the sting and pulled out a metal dart. Instantly the blonde's vision began to blur and breathing became harder. He turned his head and saw a cruel smile on the boss's face and a tranquilizer gun in his hand. His head turned back to look at his children before his body became heavy and slowly fell to the floor face first._

_The twins struggled out of the men's grasp and ran crying over to their mother._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" They kneeled next to the blonde's body and clung onto him._

_"Mommy!"_

_"Please don't die!"_

_Cloud ran his shaky hand through the spiky, messy strands of hair of his children._

_"Shhh. I'm not gonna die. Everything's going to be okay." He looked at the twins but spoke to the boss._

_"Don't hurt them. Please. Just leave them alone. Please." he pleaded 'I don't want them to go through what I did' he thought. His vision worsened and his breathing became more ragged. A few tears escaped his eyes before the drug completely knocked him out._

_A few of the men, including the boss actually felt a bit of remorse as they watched the kids cling and cry for their mom._

_The boss stepped forward and motioned for his men to lift the unconscious man up and remove the kids. The twins screamed as they were pulled away and their mom was carried out the basement._

_"You killed him!" Roxas cried._

_"Shut up brats." the boss growled. " He ain't dead but you'll never see him again. The only reason you two are alive is cuz he begged us to leave you alone, so be grateful. Otherwise you'd be dead or coming with us. Then again, if we brought you for experimenting you'd be dead within hours. I actually feel sorry for him and you two now." he mumbled the last sentence as he stepped towards the door._

_The last thing the twins saw was the retreating back of the man before the basement door closed, leaving them in the dark._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Leon stared in shock at his two boys. He kneeled down and brought them into his arms into a hug.

"No. It's not your fault. Don't worry, we'll find him." he assured as he rubbed the twin's backs as they clung onto him. He remembered how he had come home to a broken front door, a mess in the living room all the way down the first floor hall. He could hear crying coming from the basement and was shocked to find his boys on the wooden steps with bloody and splintered hands, cuts and scrapes, and throbbing legs from banging on the basement door trying to get out. The twins still had bandages wrapped on their hands and it had already been a week.

Reno walked up the stairs and tapped the russet haired man on the shoulder.

"Discuss with the others our first plan of action. I'll take them to their room." With ease the redhead lifted his nephews and headed up another flight of steps.

Leon watched the three disappear and passed he hand through his hair and let out a sigh as he descended down the stairs.

"Someone is going to pay hell for this." Leon muttered.

* * *

Nana: Well I honestly wasn't expecting the story to take this turn.

Cloud: I have no comment.

Leon: I do. Why the hell would you do that to Cloud and the twins?!

Reno: I have a question.

Nana: Yes?

Reno: Why am I related to Cloud?

Cloud: Yes. Why?

Nana: I though you had no comment and because it goes with my plot. Somehow.

Sora: Why do I always cry?

Roxas: Cuz you're a crybaby.

Cloud: *smack*

Roxas: Ow!

Nana: It fits your character Sora and Roxas stop being mean.

Leon: Why am I being ignored?

Nana: Oh sorry. Just bare with it for now.

Leon: *glares*

Nana: I am immune. *laughs crazily*

Reno: Yo! That's creepy.

Turks: *nod head in agreement*

Nana: Let's see how much endurance you Turkeys really have. *throws bomb*

Reno: We're not- Oh shit. Run! *boom*

Nana: Ahahahahahahaha..........

Cloud Leon: There's children here!

Roxas Sora: We're not children!

Nana: *trips and knocks out* ZZzzzzzzzz

Reno: *climbs out of the ruble* What happened?

Leon: I think someone gave her caffeine.

Sora Roxas: *try to creep away discreetly*

Cloud: Freeze you two.

Sora: Run!

Roxas: On it!

Leon: *grabs the two by the shirt* You two are in so much trouble.

Roxas: I told you this wouldn't work.

Sora: Well it was worth a shot.

Nana: Mmmm. Yaoi. ZZZzzzzzz

Peace & Love

{Nana}


	3. For Stupid Revenge

Sanity

CH 3

For Stupid Revenge

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own what's not mine, etc. etc. Plot all mine. yadda yadda.

* * *

A groan echoed off the walls.

"Oh. It looks like our guest is finally waking up."

Blonde hair was yanked up earning a hiss from the man strapped to a metal chair. The blindfold was ripped off making cyan eyes blink, adjusting to the bright light.

"Ughh. Would you mind lowering your voice. I have a major headache and the light isn't helping."

A laugh rang throughout the whit room.

"Sounds like they haven't broken you yet Cloud."

"And they won't so might as well give up Hojo. Why don't you do something with your life instead of using people for your sick tests like animals." snapped the cyan eyed man. Hojo took out a knife and stabbed Cloud through the arm followed by a punch to the cheek.

"Shut up. I'll do whatever I need to so I can finally have my revenge."

The blonde man spit out blood before answering, "You are willing to use others and kill innocent people for your stupid revenge? Just because Soldier fired your sorry ass?"

The dark haired man glared. He picked up a device, pressed a button and talked into it.

"Bring the test subject to the laboratory." he turned to look at his captive and harshly grabbed the younger man's chin, digging his nails into the fair skin. "I will make you scream and wither in agony. The pain will be far worse than what you felt all those years ago and after I have you on the brink of death and have my X-Soldiers I will make you watch as I experiment on your offspring or make you slaughter them followed by killing the rest of your loved ones. And once I'm done with you, I'll keep you as the men's toy." the man had on an evil grin, "I wonder if that man knows that you were used as a sex toy for the soldiers, that his little bitch wasn't pure."

Cyan eyes widened.

"Ah. Hit a nerve have I. Well let's start from there then. Maybe they'll impregnate you and I can have a new breed of X-Soldiers from your offspring. Oh the possibilities are endless, but one thing is clear." the glasses wearing man leaned closer and whispered in Cloud's ear, "No One is going to save you."

Two well built men with an upgraded Soldier uniform walked into the room. Hojo turned to them before leaving.

"Break him first and make sure to let him know who is in charge. Once you're done then bring him to the lab."

As soon as the quack left the room the two men walked over and un-strapped the blonde, throwing him to the ground.

"When we're through with you you'll be begging to be dead." one smirked as he descended on his prey.

Cloud was held down by one of them as the other tore his clothes off. Struggling was useless since he had very little strength left. He held back his screams as his body was beaten, used and abused.

* * *

Nana: I really don't like Hojo. Whenever he's in a story he really likes to hurt Cloudy.

Cloud: *shivers* Yeah I think I would know.

Leon: Is it just me or do you really like to write about torture.

Nana: Actually I don't. It's just part of the plot and *looks around and whispers once the coast is clear* I do it for those nutcases I call friends.

Cloud: Interesting way of putting it.

Nana: *shrugs* Besides I really like it when the seme goes and rescues his poor defenseless uke. Aww romance. And it's just a story. It's not like Cloud is really getting hurt now is he. Well maybe when he's not tied down to the bed being pounded into by a sex deprived brunette named Leon.

Cloud: *blushes*

Leon: I'm going to put a restraining order on you.

Nana: You wouldn't.

Leon: Try me.

Nana: *cries* Cloud!

Cloud: Leon! Why do you always make her cry?! *hugs the writer and gives her a kiss on the cheek while stroking her hair*

Nana: *smirks at the fuming brunette*

{Nana}


	4. Bringing Mommy Home

Sanity

Ch 4

Bringing Mommy Home

* * *

Leon strapped on his belts with the many weapons attached to it and lifted his gunblade and swung it over his shoulder. Steel blue eyes looked around the home base. It pretty much resembled a house except it was located near an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city and was underground.

"Seph!"

A tall man with long silver hair that reached down to his waist and cat like jade eyes stepped out from the hallway.

"What is it Leon?"

"Where are the kids?"

"Outside with Genesis and the others." the man replied as he adjusted a rather long sword to the back of his long black coat. With a quick nod the russet haired man made his way to the base's 'backyard'. Leon smiled as he watched his boys play with the other children.

Reno and Rufus' two boys were running around with the twins. The oldest of the two had fiery red hair just like his mom but had emerald green eyes that resembled his silver haired uncle's without the cat like appearance. The ten year old kept his hair long but spiked back, sort of like his uncle Zack's without the bangs.

"Axel! Where the hell did you hide my EMR?" The little redhead gave a cheshire cat like grin that made him look like a replica of his mother. The world was definitely going to end soon with a mini Reno running around.

"You gotta look for it Momma. If I tell ya where I hid it then that would ruin the purpose of hiding it in the first place."

"Why you little fire demon! If I find out you tried to burn it again I will lock you up and make sure you never see the lights of day again!"

"Reno!" scolded Rufus while picking up his youngest as Axel ran from his mother laughing his head off and amusing the other children. The small for his age nine year old with sandy brown hair in a mullet and turquoise eyes clung to his fathers back in a piggy back style as he laughed watching his brother and mom.

Then there was Sephiroth and Genesis' kids. Their 12 year old triplets Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo were silently sitting watching their uncle Reno make a scene. Those three had caused Genesis alot of grief during the pregnancy and labor. The triplets had decided they wanted to be born days apart, not hours, not minutes, but days. It was miraculous how Genesis survived the labor. Any normal woman would have died, then again Genesis wasn't normal and wasn't a woman. Men weren't suppose to have children but thanks to Hojo's experimenting, mako and Soldier training the auburn haired man made it through. Loz, the oldest by two days, had given Gen a break before Kadaj wanted out as well. He had very short silver hair that was spiked up and glowing jade eyes like his father and brothers. He was taller than all of his siblings and more built. Kadaj, the second oldest by a day, had shoulder length silver hair that passed his shoulders and the same jade eyes. The youngest of the triplets, Yazoo, looked just like his brothers with the same eye and hair color except his hair brushed past his mid back just a bit. Then there was still the youngest of Seph's and Gen's children. Riku was nine years old and looked almost exactly like his brothers and father. Past the shoulder length silver hair with wispy bangs that framed his adorable face and the feminine body Kadaj and Yazoo had inherited from both parents, mostly Genesis, but his eyes were a bright aquamarine that resembled his mother's rather than his father's. He was currently standing next to the twins whispering something to them that had them giggling.

Lastly there was Angeal and Zack's little boy and girl. Vincent was the same age as the triplets and had waist length black hair and strange but beautiful ruby red eyes. Yuffie was seven and had short black hair with chocolate brown eyes. The boy was standing next to Angeal while Yuffie bounced around the yard with her fake shurikens and throwing them left and right, trying to hit her target as Zack encouraged her.

Everything looked peaceful but something was missing. No. Someone.

Leon cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone in the yard.

"Are you guys ready?"

Reno, Sephiroth and Genesis were talking in harsh whispers. Reno brushed his hand through his hair and looked at Leon as Genesis crossed his arms in defeat and Sephiroth looked relieved.

"Genesis isn't coming with us Leon. He'll be staying with Rufus and the kids."

The russet haired man must of had a confused look on his face as Genesis clarified for him.

"I'm two months pregnant."

The yard broke out in cheers and congratulations.

"Wow Gen. You're a baby making machine aren't ya?" Zack asked.

In a blink of an eye the energy filled ex 1st class Soldier had Masamune to his neck.

"Would you like to repeat that Puppy?"

"Don't go killing off the mother of my children Seph." Angeal said as he removed the sword from his partner's neck.

"We're getting another sibling?" the triplets asked.

Genesis chuckled at the look his children gave him.

"Yes you are."

"But we're fine with just Riku."

"We don't want another baby brother."

"Yeah."

To emphasize their point the triplets crushed their youngest brother in a hug. The group laughed at the cute scene while Riku looked completely and utterly confused.

"You might be getting a baby sister boys." the silver haired ex General added.

Their wide horror filled eyes turned to look at Yuffie and then back at their parents.

"No!" they yelled "We'll be good. Please don't punish us!"

Everyone broke out in hysterical laughter except for Zack and Angeal.

"I see nothing funny."

"But we do Zack. We do."

"Alright. Let's head out before Hojo finds out a Turk infiltrated his base." Reno said as Axel came running from inside the house with his mother's EMR. "Thanks kid." He ruffled his son's hair.

"Let's hope we find Cloud in one piece." whispered Sephiroth, but the adults still heard him.

Leon approached his two boys and knelt down in front of them.

"I want you two to behave for your uncle Rufus and uncle Genesis. Got it?"

"Yeah." they replied in unison.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

Leon gave a small smile.

"I'm bringing mommy home."

The twins faces beamed at those words as they lunged at their father.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

* * *

Nana: So here is chapter 4.

Leon: So many children.

Cloud: I think it's cute.

Reno: So wait I'm the mommy?

Nana: Yup.

Reno: Umm okay.

Rufus: Works for me.

Genesis: Why am I the mother? And why do all my kids have Seph's silver hair?

Sephiroth: Cuz I'm the dominant one.

Nana: Umm Seph, maybe you shouldn't have said that.

Sephiroth: Huh? Why? *turns to look at the fuming auburn haired man with glowing hands* Shit.

Nana: Run Seph! Run!

Leon: He will never learn.

Cloud: Nope.

{Nana}


	5. Already Broken

Sanity

Ch 5

Already Broken

* * *

Cloud woke up on the cold dirty floor of some cell. His body felt like it was on fire and his head was pounding. Tired cyan eyes scanned their surrounding. Slowly he got up into a sitting position, his body protesting every second followed by a sharp pain shooting up his spine. He looked towards his legs and saw fresh and dried blood along with another white substance.

Cloud closed his eyes and turned his head away. He inspected the rest of his body. Blood pooled around him and nasty bruises, cuts, and gashes decorated his skin. He could feel the drugs pumping themselves through his body.

"How much longer can I take this?" Cloud mumbled to himself.

Suddenly the door to the cell was yanked open and two men in black coats stepped in and dragged the blonde out. Cloud was thrown in a small room and as soon as the door was shut water poured down onto the battered body. Five minutes later Cloud found himself strapped to a cold metal table wet and naked.

Currently blood was being pumped out of him into an IV bag making him feel even more lightheaded. Cyan eyes were slowly closing until the needle was yanked out of his arm making him wince.

"Hello my pet. How was your shower? Did you enjoy last night's entertainment?"

"Hojo," mumbled the blonde " go fuck yourself you sick bastard."

"Honestly Cloud, how much longer can you hold up. A few days? Hours?" the scientist asked as he lifted a limp arm and stabbed a needle in. The blonde's body convulsed for a few seconds until the drug began to take effect.

"I already have what I need. My X-Soldiers project is going smoothly. I already have a few prototypes. Wonderful really."

Cloud turned his head the other way trying to ignore the man but his head was yanked back and held so Hojo's face was in view.

"It's been almost five months. No one is coming to rescue you."

The blonde glared as best as he could before yanking his face away from the man's grasp. Hojo laughed.

"You know, I've found some very interesting information. My informer seems to know where your base is at."

Cyan eyes widened.

"Not only that but he tells me not only is your lover and children there but Generals Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal along with 1st Class Soldier Zackary and ShinRa's president as well. I think he mentioned a few Turks too. What was that redhead's name...Ah! Reno. I remember having my fun with him as well, couldn't do much with a Turk though."

The blonde snapped, "Why couldn't you just stay locked up forever? Why couldn't they have just killed you?"

"Where's the fun in that my dear Cloud?" Hojo laughed as he yanked the man's head back and roughly captured the younger man's lips in a mockery of a kiss.

Cloud coughed violently as a fowl liquid ran down his throat and dribbled down his chin. The mad scientist wiped his mouth and stepped back to watch the man wither in pain for his amusement.

Cloud felt as if though his body was being ripped apart. His head throbbed as he felt as if though needles were stabbing into his brain. He let out a cry.

"I don't know if you can hear me Cloud but at this moment I've sent some men to bring those children of yours here. I'm going to make you watch as they're tortured physically and mentally. Watch as their innocence is taken away and then if you or they are still alive, I'll make you kill them with your own hands. Then I'll humiliate you in front of all your friends and your lover as they watch you as your body is used just like it was used those years back and those hours ago, and then...kill them."

Hojo let out a maniacal laugh and for the first time in those dreaded months a horrible heart clenching scream echoed down the bases walls for all to hear. A Turk dressed in a black coat stood outside the room with his head buried in his hands as he tried to block out the screams.

"Hurry up guys. They've already broken him."

* * *

Nana: Wow. How come I can't seem to be able to write any nice fluffy sweet happy stories lately?

Axel: It is because you are one psycho, crazy, joy killing- Ow! Roxas that hurt!

Roxas: It was suppose to you jerk! Look at what you've done. *points to writer*

Axel: *looks and sees a crying Nana sobbing into Cloud's shirt* Oh-

Leon: You better do something...and NOW.

Axel: *walks over* Umm Nana?

Nana:*sniff* What do you want?

Cloud: *glares at Axel*

Axel: Ummm..I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.

Nana: Liar.

Axel: No really. I was just messing with you. See I even bought you a new notebook to write in and a new drawing pad to draw. *Hands items over* I even got you a new set of pencils and pens with all the colors of the rainbow too!

Nana: *looks shocked* Axel...*glomps the redhead* Thanks so much! *smiles and sits on the ground and begins to draw* Lalalalalalalalala

Cloud: *sighs in relief* You're horrible Axel

Roxas: You know she's really sensitive.

Axel: Like I said, I didn't mean it. I was only joking.

Leon: *smack*

Axel: Ow! What the hell!

Leon: Next time keep your jokes to yourself.

Axel: I don't think I'll survive another one with the way you people keep smacking me.

*smack* *smack* *smack*

Axel: OW! SHIT! THAT HURTS!

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	6. Brothers

Sanity

Ch 6

Brothers

* * *

Genesis sat on a chair with Riku keeping him company.

"You don't seem to worried Genesis."

"Oh but I am Rufus. I rather not be sitting here and doing anything. Hojo is a sick man and I can only imagine what he's done to Cloud."

"How do you know he hasn't killed him?"

Genesis stroked his sleeping son's hair.

"He won't. He needs him alive. Cloud is one of his finest product. I'm worried about his mental health when he returns. Hojo knows how to twist words and make you believe them." The auburn haired man shuddered. "Sephiroth was going hysterical trying to find his baby brother. I know Seph, Reno, and Cloud come from different mothers but they have the same dad. Seph told me how Cloud ended up on their doorstep one day."

Genesis laughed. "Poor thing was terrified."

* * *

_A knock stopped two young boys and a grown man from sparring. The man who had messy dirty blond hair moved to answer the door followed by a redhead and a silver haired boy._

_The three were greeted with a small sunshine blonde child with bright cyan eyes and fair skin along with an elderly woman._

_"Hello. Would this happen to be the Sinclair-Strife-Crescent residence?"_

_The man gave a warm smile. "Please come in."_

_The child and woman stepped inside and followed the man towards the living room._

_"Boys, why don't you take him outside to play. Be nice."_

_The blonde child clung onto the woman's dress tightly._

_"Go on."_

_The child slowly treaded over to the two bigger boys and followed them out. Once outside the two older boys turned towards the blonde. The redhead began circling the younger one._

_"My you're a cute one. You look like a girl though. So, what's your name kid? I'm Reno."_

_"Cloud." he whispered._

_"What? I couldn't hear ya."_

_"Cloud." the boy whispered a bit louder._

_"Cloud huh? Cute name. The stiff over there is Sephiroth but just call him Seph."_

_"Reno enough." the silver haired child ordered silencing the redhead. Sephiroth stepped closer to the blonde, inspecting the boy closely. A look at those wide cyan eyes and he knew the boy was cursed just like they were. But he felt no sympathy, rather anger._

_"He looks just like father."_

_Reno blinked. "Hey you're right."_

_"My guess is his mom died from the mako."_

_"N-no."_

_"Now you have no one and they're trying to stick you here with us. Do you even know that man in there is your father?"_

_"Hey Seph, chill. You're scaring him."_

_"Quiet Reno. I haven't managed to forget how both of our mothers didn't want us after finding out that we weren't normal. Or did you forget how your mom beat the shit out of you before dad found you and stopped her from practically killing you? Because I didn't forget how mine tried to drown me. All those stupid women wanted was to be the wife of a Soldier. They might of loved him but not us. And each time he chose us over them. We are a constant reminder of what stood in the way of his happiness. He even left SOLDIER to take care of us." Sephiroth turned to the wide eyed blonde. "And you. You just come waltzing in like there isn't anything wrong. Wasn't your life just perfect? Actually being wanted by someone?"_

_Cloud began to silently cry, trying to wipe away the tears as they fell._

_"Seph!" snapped Reno as he took the crying boy into his arms. "He's done nothing wrong so don't take your anger out on him."_

_The silver haired boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest._

_"M-mommy didn't l-love m-me." whispered the blonde barely loud enough that the other two almost didn't hear._

_"S-she hit m-me all t-the time. At night s-she w-would let men c-come into m-my room. They w-would touch me and t-then they would m-make me touch t-them." the child sobbed._

_Reno and Sephiroth looked at the boy with terrified wide eyes. The redhead wiped the falling tears as he cradled the smaller boy._

_"That's all they did right?"_

_"N-no." was the almost inaudible reply._

_Sephiroth dug his nails into his arms and bit his lip drawing blood while Reno hugged the boy tighter._

_"I-I killed someone. H-he did something and i-it hurt s-so much. M-mommy yelled at m-me like 'Monster', 'Murderer', and 'F-freak'. I d-didn't mean it. I didn't mea-"_

_The sobbing child was lifted up by Sephiroth and cradled against the others torso. The silver haired boy stroked the spiky blonde hair as the smaller boy cried and buried his face in the older boys shoulder and clung onto the dark fabric of the other's shirt._

_"Shhh. It's alright. No one is going to hurt you here. You did nothing wrong." the oldest whispered. "I'm sorry about yelling at you. I didn't mean it."_

_"But-"_

_"Shhh baby brother. Get some rest."_

_Almost as if the jade eyed boy's words held magic, Cloud slowly closed his eyes and fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber. Sephiroth sat himself under the cherry blossom tree and motioned with his head for Reno to sit next to him as well. The redhead didn't need a second invitation._

* * *

_"I see."_

_"I'm sorry sir."_

_"For how long?"_

_"The child says the visits began when he was three. He's four now, going on five. All the paperwork and information is in the folder."_

_"Thank you for bringing him to me."_

_"It wasn't easy finding you. I don't think an innocent child should be persecuted for what he did given the circumstances. He did not know what he was doing. Maybe you can help him control his strength."_

_"I intend to. And the-"_

_"Mother? She was killed by towns people after finding out what she did to her son."_

_Both adults stopped at the door and turned to each other._

_"Mr. Sinclair please take care of the child."_

_"Yes, of course. Thank you ma'am."_

_The door was closed and the dirty blonde haired man sighed. He walked out the room towards the backyard and smiled at what he saw._

_All three boys were sound asleep under the cherry blossom tree, but the smile turned into a frown when Ren saw the tear marks on the face of his youngest son. He walked over and tried to pick up his two younger boys but the grip the silver haired child had on his brothers tightened. Jade green eyes blinked open slowly and landed on an amused looking adult's face._

_"Did you have a nice nap Seph?"_

_The silver haired child blushed when he noticed the position he was in. Ren lifted the redheaded child into his arms and motioned for his eldest son to follow. Sephiroth tightened his grip on Cloud and followed his father into the house._

_"Why was Cloud crying?"_

_The silver haired child remained quiet until they reached the boys room._

_"We-I got angry. I don't really know why and I scared him. I said some nasty things and he began to cry. He told us some disturbing things."_

_"Seph-"_

_"I'm sorry father. I should have stopped when Reno told me too."_

_Ren sighed as he laid his two younger boys on the bed._

_"Why?"_

_Sephiroth understood the question. "He looks so much like you father. I was angry that some child who had been loved by his mother was all of a sudden being thrown into our lives. Reno and I weren't exactly loved so it angered me and so I said some mean things. From what you told us I never thought that he would have gone through that."_

_The man brought his oldest son into a hug and ran his calloused hands through the boy's silver strands._

_"Anger makes a beast out of all of us Seph. I can understand why you feel the way you do but it's never okay to take your anger out on others. Even if Cloud was loved by his mom or had been a different situation he is you brother. And you knew."_

_"It's just, I know you told us we had a little brother. I remember seeing him when he was a baby. So does Reno. But then that woman left and took Cloud. You said he was better off with his mom and we could see him one day, but those were lies. I know she left because of Reno and me."_

_"Seph, I had no idea what was going on at the time. She left me for her own reasons that I still can't seem to understand till today. I tried so hard to find Cloud but she hid him well. I tried to convince her to leave him with me but I have no idea what was going through her head. But all that matters now is that we have our little Cloud back with us." Ren gave Sephiroth a smile._

_The two turned their heads to the sound of rustling sheets. Reno was sitting up in bed with a still sleeping Cloud cuddled next to him._

_He let out a yawn. "Is Seph being a drama queen again?"_

_Sephiroth frowned and Ren chuckled._

_The noise woke up the sleeping blonde. Cyan eyes fluttered open._

_The man leaned down and whispered into his oldest son's ear._

_"So as my little general in training I hereby assign you the task to be the best big brother I know you are capable of being. You and Reno are in charge of protecting Cloud from now on if I'm somehow not able to."_

_Ren strode over to the bed and lifted the blonde into his arms._

_"My little Cloud, it's been ages since I've held you in my arms. You can't remember me since you were just a baby when your mom left and took you but I'm your dad and these two here are your brothers, well half brothers but that doesn't really matter. The point is we're your family." He combed his youngest son's hair while a gentle smile graced his lips. "From now on it's my job to make sure nothing happens to you. To keep you safe and I'm sure Reno and Seph are going to help out. Aren't you guys?"_

_"Definitely. I'm so glad I'm not the youngest anymore. Can I spoil you Cloudie? Can I teach you how to fight? Oh I know! Since you look like a mini chocobo I'll teach you how to ride one. Dad can we get him one? Cloudie do you want a chocobo? A yellow one. Dad has one. He looks like a chocobo too. You really look like dad Cloudie. How co-"_

_Seph covered Reno's mouth with his hand and looked up at the confused looking Cloud and chucking Ren. Jade eyes locked with cyan ones._

_"Don't mind him. He's just really excited."_

_And then a laugh filled the room. A warm cheerful laugh. All heads turned to look at the blonde child._

_"You guys are weird."_

_Clouds voice was soft and musical. Like a girl's._

_"That's how we Sinclair's are Cloud. Are you okay with being one?"_

_A huge, bright, gorgeous smile broke out on Cloud's face. A smile that his brothers and father fell in love with._

_The child had taken time to adjust. He was plagued with nightmares for months and spent most nights in his father's bed of one of his brother's. During one of those nightmares Cloud had managed to break one of Reno's arms when he was being woken up by the redhead._

_The blonde distanced himself after that incident and went back to his silent self._

* * *

_"Cloud?"_

_The child looked at his father with scared eyes._

_"Baby, it's okay. It was an accident. It's normal really. You should blame me and no one else. You have all this mako running through you that gives you this great amount of strength because of me, my blood, my genetics. You can't control it because you're young and I haven't trained you yet."_

_"But-"_

_"Cloudie! Where are you? You need to stop running away from me. We need to talk." A redhead stepped inside the room._

_"Dad, have you seen Clo-" Reno stopped in his tracks and starred at his father, well his father's legs since he was lying on his stomach with half of his body underneath a bed. "Uhhh dad...what are you doing?"_

_Ren wiggled his legs. "Nothing Reno. Just looking for something."_

_"Yeeeaaahh...so have you seen Cloud? He keeps running away and he's quick and hides really well."_

_"Sorry son. Haven't seen him."_

_"Thanks dad, hope you find whatever you're looking for." Reno shook his head and muttered some words before heading back down the hallway to continue his search. "Cloudie!"_

_Once the footsteps disappeared Ren turned to look at Cloud who looked anywhere but at him._

_"Cloud you need to talk to Reno. He's worried and I'm sure he doesn't blame you for what happened."_

_"Well it's my fault. And besides, you didn't see the look on his face when I snapped his arm in two." the blonde child half glared half pouted, showing more emotion than he had in the past few days._

_The dirty blonde haired man laid his head on his arms._

_"Talk to Reno, and once you do I'll train you so something like this never happens again."_

_"But da-"_

_Cloud was startled as bright ice blue eyes appeared underneath the bed and stared at him. He jumped from surprise and hit his head. Ren rubbed his youngest son's head while Reno crawled forward._

_"Ow." mumbled Cloud while Reno hissed as he put some pressure on his broken arm._

_"I should have known you would be here. Dad you lied."_

_"Well you found him. Don't stay under here too long. I don't want you putting too much pressure on that arm. I'll stand guard outside so he can't escape." Ren said with a grin ignoring the redhead's glare directed at him._

_Once their dad was outside the room and the door clicked shut Reno turned to look at Cloud. Those icey blue eyes stared into worried cyan ones._

_"So, why have you been running away from me? Did I do something wrong? I thought Seph was scarier than me."_

_No answer._

_"Answer me Cloud! What did I do wrong? You've been avoiding me like the plague." The redhead looked ready to cry._

_"You didn't do anything wrong. I did. I don't want to hurt you so I'm staying away." mumbled the blonde._

_Reno stared at his brother and then sighed._

_"I hate it when Seph's right." he started to get out from under the bed. "Come on. Get out from under there. We need to talk and you know I don't like constricted places."_

_Cloud crawled out after Reno. The redhead sat on the floor leaning against the bed and with his good arm patted the spot next to him._

_"Sit."_

_Cloud bit his bottom lip and grudgingly sat down._

_"Now you are going to listen to me and listen well Cloud. This-" Reno pointed at his arm "was an accident. You didn't mean it. I should have know better then to have woken you up like that when you were having a nightmare, so don't feel bad. If it makes you feel better, Seph dislocated my shoulder once and broke my leg too. During training... Well not at the same time but he felt just as guilty as you did. Though he didn't hide under beds like you. Point is I get hurt more easily cuz it seems I don't have as much mako in my system as the rest of you, or at least that's what dad tells me."_

_Cloud looked at the grinning Reno with confused wide eyes._

_"You're not mad? Doesn't it hurt?"_

_'Nope, not mad at all. Gets me out of training. Doesn't hurt that much."_

_The redhead looked at the blonde who looked like he was going to burst into tears any minute._

_"Aww Cloudie, don't give me that look." he wrapped his good arm around the smaller boy. "How about this? Since you feel bad about the whole situation, how about you keep me company, you know, stick by my side all the time and help me when I need help? Sound good to you?"_

_"Take the offer Cloud or he'll never leave you alone." a muffled voice came from the other side of the door._

_Reno rolled his eyes and Cloud smiled._

_"So how about it?"_

_The blonde stayed silent for a few minutes until he finally agreed._

_"Yeah."_

_"Alright."_

_Reno lifted Cloud up by the arm and dragged him out the room._

_"Hey dad. Where's Seph?"_

_"Outside."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Where are you two going?"_

_The boys stopped at the head of the stairs._

_"Cloud's gonna help me annoy Seph." And with that they were gone. A loud crash could be heard outside followed by yelling and laughing._

_Ren smiled and shook his head and sighed._

_"I'll go get the first aide kit." he said to himself as his children's voices rang throughout the yard._

* * *

"Interesting." Rufus said.

Genesis smiled. "Very much indeed."

The sound of the children laughing and playing filled the room. Suddenly a cold chill passed through the auburn haired man. He stood up, waking Riku up in the process. A silence stretched across the base.

"Rufus?"

"Yeah. I feel it."

"Go get the kids."

Rufus rounded up the children and brought them inside. The children could feel the unease both the adults were feeling. Rufus and Genesis pushed the kids back and stood in front of them.

"Get ready."

"This isn't going to end well."

* * *

Nana: Yay! Chapter 6 is out. Wow I've updated three stories within a week. I feel proud. =)

Cloud: *pouts* I don't like my role so far in this story. Why do you always make me like a freaking damsel in distress?

Nana: Ummm...cuz you can pull it off really well. I'm sure we've already had this conversation.

Cloud: It's cuz I'm blond, isn't it?

Nana: Gawd why do you get so touchy? No it has NOTHING to do with your hair.

Cloud: Oh...Ok.

Leon: This story is fictional right? I mean, that never happened to Cloud right?

Nana: Nope. This is purely fictional.

Leon: *sighs in relief*

Cloud: Are you concerned about me Squall?

Leon: No! I mean yes! I mean- My name is Leon!

Cloud: *smiles* Aww you're sweet.

Leon: *blushes*

Nana: Cute! Oh. I will be uploading a new story. It's a Grimm/Ichi. Bleach! My first one! Oh and you guys should listen to Hana by Orange Range! It's awesome. Slow and mellow but nice~

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	7. Destruction

Sanity

Ch 7

Destruction

* * *

An explosion sent debris flying everywhere and Genesis and Rufus took action. The light white blonde haired man fired an assault of bullets where the smoke from the explosion was at while the other put up a barrier. Cries of pain rang in the air. In a flash mutated creatures came up from the shadows.

"Shit!" yelled Genesis as he tried to block the attacks but was thrown across the room.

A sword came crashing down on Rufus, barely able to block it with the side of his guns. The kids were wide open.

"Mom!" the triplets yelled as they tried to run to their mother but a large wolf like creature with three tails, yellow eyes, and scaly skin blocked them. It leapt to attack but a fiery red light blasted it into ash.

"Don't even think about hurting my children." Genesis was up and fighting armed men, trying to get close to the children.

Rufus really hated mako mutated creatures and was positive that the ones he was hacking away at with the enemies weapon were Hojo's creations.

Axel stood behind Vincent as he kept Yuffie and Demyx close to him while the triplets stood in front of the rest of the younger ones in order to provide some sort of protection. Anger, worry, and frustration boiled within the redhead.

"Dad." he whispered as his fists balled up watching his father fight to protect them.

Riku clung onto Loz while Roxas hid behind Yazoo and Sora behind Kadaj. All of the children huddled in a corner behind the turned over couch for coverage.

"We have to do something." muttered Loz.

"What can we do?" replied Yazoo.

"We need to protect the others while our parents are protecting us." answered Kadaj.

In a blink of an eye two armed men stood in front of the children and reached out for them. A harsh shove tossed the triplets and Vincent to the floor leaving the younger ones open. A man grabbed Riku by his hair and pulled making the boy cry out.

Genesis turned to the sound of the cry and anger consumed him. Some son of a bitch was grabbing his baby boy and hurting him while another lifted up his two younger twins in a rough manner. He shot a red ball of fire towards the men's faces.

"Get your hands off my children!"

"Genesis! Look out!" Rufus yelled as blood dripped down the side of his face as he saw one of the armed men's hand light up in a blue light and aimed at the ex-general.

The warning came to late as Genesis turned and the blue light hit him square in the abdomen and sent him crashing into the wall. The auburn haired man gasped in pain and held his bleeding stomach.

Rufus fell to the ground as a blow was dealt to his back. Large claw like gashes decorated his back and drenched his white shirt with crimson blood. He had tried to go to the auburn haired man's aide but while he was looking the other way one of the mutated creatures jumped on him.

"Fuck this." growled Axel as he saw his father being surrounded by those creatures.

"Vincent, take care of Demyx!" Anger flared through him and he pushed himself away from the others as an orange-red light swirled around him as he ran towards his dad and ignored the others calls. Two flat metal disc like weapons with sharp pointed edges appeared in his hands. Axel looked at the weapons curiously but didn't think twice as he flung them at the creatures and flames erupted around them. The creatures turned into ash and the weapon returned to its user.

"Dad!" the redhead yelled as he reached the light white blonde man and knelt by him. "Are you okay?" he asked as he dropped the chakrams.

Rufus looked at his son in awe. "I'm fine." he slowly got to his feet and looked at his son. "Where did those come from?"

Axel looked at the weapons. "I-I-"

"Dad! Axel!" Demyx called from behind Vincent as the long haired boy slashed at a creature with a newly appeared golden clawed gauntlet on his arm.

The two turned towards the sound of the voice but met with a blade slashing down on them. Rufus grabbed his son and covered him with his body and awaited the blow. But it never came. A wall of water danced around them as a layer of protection while the man who attacked them lay on the floor soaked and with holes through his body. Rufus and Axel stared with wide eyes at Demyx who had left the others and jumped between them and the now dead man. Water dripped from his small hands and his body trembled. The light white blonde haired man lifted his youngest into his arms as a sob escaped the boy and broke down in tears. He buried his son's head into his shoulder.

His boys, especially his youngest, shouldn't have to witness any of this. This blood and destruction. To be a witness and cause of death. Rufus yanked a gun away from one of the dead bodies.

"Stay close Axel." He rushed towards where Yuffie and Vincent were as he saw the boy being lifted by his hair and the girl crying.

Meanwhile the triplets were furious as they watched their mother crash into the wall and clutch his stomach as a man placed his foot on top of the auburn hair, pushing the head closer to the ground.

Loz let his anger fuel him as a metal gauntlet appeared on his left arm as he punched the ground with his hand causing the floor to vibrate with such force that the wooden flooring shattered making the intruders stumble and fall, giving enough room for Kadaj and Yazoo to run past with a gleaming sword and gun respectively towards the man that hurt their mom.

Kadaj slashed at the man's back and Yazoo fired his gun at the man's head killing him instantly. The two rushed over to Genesis in panic.

"Mom!"

"We need to stop the bleeding!"

"How?"

"Give me your shirt! Quickly!"

Genesis watched his two boys with blurry eyes. He was not surprised his children had summoned weapons and were fighting like it was second nature to them.

"Guys." he coughed and tasted something metallic on his mouth. "It's fine. Get out of here. Protect your brothers and the others." Blood ran down his chin.

"Mom! Stop talking! You're hurt real bad!"

The two were to worried about their mother that they didn't notice one of the mutated creatures creeping up behind them.

Riku was watching with terrified eyes and saw the coming threat. He felt something appear in his hand and without thinking threw it. The animal yelled out in pain and crumbled to ash. The triplets turned to the sound and stared at their youngest brother. Black mist swirled at Riku's feet.

"Loz!" Riku yelled, snapping the boy out of his shock. "Back me up!" He grabbed Roxas and Sora's hands and pulled their frozen bodies with him. He pushed each twin towards one of his brothers and kneeled in front of his mother.

"Keep them close to you." Riku ordered Kadaj and Yazoo, pointing to the twins.

He placed his shaky hands on top of the blood covered one of his mom that currently covered the wound. A thin layer of that black mist wrapped itself around Genesis' wound.

"Riku-"

"It's okay mom. I got this. You're gonna be fine."

Genesis looked at his youngest son with tired eyes.

'I should be protecting them. Not the other way around.' the auburn haired man thought.

"What the fuck is going on! This was suppose to be a 'Retrieve and Destroy' mission!" a booming voice yelled from the other side of the crumbled wall. "If you want the job done you have to do it yourself. Hojo needs those fucking kids! That whore, Cloud is at his limit." the voice yelled at his subordinates as he entered the room.

Dead bodies and ash were scattered everywhere.

"Roxas." whispered Sora, "Did you hear? They have mommy. They're gonna hurt uncle Gen and Rufus more if we don't do something. I don't wanna- I don't wanna-" and the brunette began crying. Yazoo held Sora closer to him.

Roxas didn't know what to do. 'I want them to suffer. I want them to hurt for causing all of this fear and pain, but most of all for hurting my family, especially my mom!' the blonde thought as more men entered the destroyed room. His fists balled up and his eyes squeezed shut.

Genesis and Rufus were corned, the best they could do at the moment was to keep the children close.

"Get the two we came for and kill the rest. I'm sure Hojo won't mind." ordered the man in charge of the attack. Panic and fear rose within the adults and children.

'Die!' thought Roxas as he opened his eyes that glowed.

Black creatures with glowing yellow eyes and sharp claws sprung up from the shadows of the room. The creatures latched themselves onto the unsuspecting men and struck them in the heart but when they neared Genesis, Rufus, or the children they backed off.

Sora watched in horror as the bodies fell to the ground, dead. He turned to his brother and stared in shock. The black mist had completely surrounded Roxas but it wasn't only his power he was using. He was sucking away the triplets, Genesis and especially Riku's strength the most. Sora watched as Riku began to turn paler and his body swayed, ready to faint any second. The black mist that covered Riku was disappearing. The young silver haired boy collapsed against Loz.

"Riku!"

Cerulean eyes watched the triplets panic over their brother. He watched as Genesis tried to help his boy even though he was hurt.

"No." whispered Sora. "Roxas stop. Stop." He turned to his twin and launched himself at him.

"Roxas you have to stop!"

A bright light covered the room. As quickly as it came it went as well. Once the light disappeared the creatures were gone and only the fallen bodies, ash, and rumble were left as signs of the previous struggle.

Genesis, Rufus, and the kids lay unconscious among the ruble.

* * *

Nana: Wow this chapter was all over the place. I hope I didn't confuse any of you. Though the chaos of the chapter kinda goes with the chaos of battle if you wanna put it metaphorically or such.

Genesis: I thought you would never update.

Rufus: How long has it been?

Nana: Oh shut it you two. Go back to baby sitting.

Reno: Oh Nana, don't get butt hurt.

Nana: *smiles* Oh Reno. I'M not the one who gets butt hurt. I mean aren't YOU the one who gets a d-mffh!

Rufus: *covers Nana's mouth* I think you need to get some sleep. You practically radiate evil when your tired.

Reno: *blushes* Stupid Nana.

Genesis: You know better than to mention something that can be used against you.

Reno: *glares* You get butt hurt too! More than me since you happen to twice more kids than I do.

Genesis: *turns red* You're going to die!

Sephiroth: Now Gen, please calm down. Remember last time you got angry we ended up needing to replace the triplets room.

Genesis: *mumbles* If you had seen what they did to the room you would have probably destroyed the house.

Sephiroth: Would you care to repeat?

Genesis: No.

Nana: Please refrain from blowing anything in this place. Thanks.

Peace&Love

{Nana}


	8. Infiltrate

Sanity

Ch 8

Infiltrate

* * *

"So, where are we heading, yo?" Reno whispered as he wiped the blood off his EMR.

"Shh."

"Damn it Angeal. I'm whispering!"

"Your whispering isn't whispering at all Reno."

"Seph, shut it."

"Don't make me stab you, Zack."

"Will all of you shut up!" snapped Leon as he glared at the men.

"Sorry." they mumbled.

"Umm Leon, you have a bit of blood right there." Reno pointed at the brunette's face. Leon continued to glare.

Zack bounced up in front of Leon and swiped the blood off with his thumb. "There, all better. So Squall, you were going to say something."

Leon rolled his eyes. "To answer Reno's question, we need to split up. From the information the Turk gave us they've been holding Cloud in the cells or the labs. Angeal. Zack. I want you two to check the cells. Sephiroth, Reno and I will head to the labs. Understood?"

Affirmative nods were his answer.

"Alright."

"Let's do this."

Without a moment to loose they split up.

* * *

The search in the cells was surprisingly quick. Only a few guards had been stationed there, but they were taken out instantly on sight.

"Angeal?"

"Yes, Zack." the ex general answered as he put away his sword after checking the last holding cell.

"If Spike isn't here then that must mean-"

"He must be in the labs."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Strong arms wrapped themselves around the amethyst eyed man as they headed back the way they came.

"We're getting Cloud out and getting rid of Hojo for good. Don't worry."

* * *

Reno held back a scream as he took a look inside one of the rooms in the lab labeled 'Experiment Holding Cell'. Sephiroth came up behind the redhead and covered the other's eyes and swiftly turned the man around. He held his shaking brother against him as he looked around in disgust.

They were inside the viewing room that held a huge window that looked into what must have been the holding room. Blood smeared the walls and limbs were scattered everywhere. Either two experiments had been thrown in together and one tore the other apart or one alone did this to itself. Either way, it wasn't a pretty sight. Whatever had been in there had tried to get out and had been unsuccessful.

"This is just sick." spat out Leon before he walked out.

Sephiroth led Reno out before letting go of the redhead.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

The shaking had ceased to stop.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea for you two to come. I'm such an idiot. After what's happened and then bringing you here-"

"Reno knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to come."

"Leon! How can you be-"

"He's right, Seph."

The silver haired man stared at the redhead. "What?"

"I knew where we were going. I won't ever forget what he did but I came for Cloud. So let's go." Reno began walking away.

"This isn't easy for him Seph, but he's not a child. You just...need to back him up when the time comes."

Sephiroth walked past Leon and muttered, "Easy for you to say. You don't have two brothers who have been mentally and physically abused to worry about."

Leon sighed as he tried to catch up the the others. After passing by other rooms and making a few turns, the trio reached a door that had two guards in front of it. The first sign of people down in the labs.

"I got this." whispered Reno as he stepped forward and out from the shadows. "Hello ladies. I was wondering if you two could give me a tour of this lovely establishment."

At the sound of Reno's voice the guards jumped in surprise. However, they didn't get a chance to attack with the redhead's EMR smashing into their necks, killing them instantly.

"Nice job."

"Why thank you Leon."

"Hurry it up you two."

"Coming Seph."

The door didn't look passable with it's steel hinges, numerous locks, and electrical pass-code.

"What the hell." grumbled Reno.

"Goddamn it!" Leon yelled as he fired his gunblade at the door.

"Umm, Leon. I think we can get through now." the redhead exclaimed over the noise of the firing weapon.

The brunette stopped shooting and inspected his work.

"You need to work on your temper."

"Shut it Reno."

Sephiroth sliced away what remained of the destroyed door.

"What is this place?"

The room held several metal tables, countless machines, and a few tubes along the walls filled with glowing green liquid.

"What the hell. Is that Mako?" asked Reno as he stepped forward for a closer look.

Sephiroth grabbed the redhead's shirt, "Don'y get to close. We don't know how you'll react to it."

Reno sighed and backed away. "Right."

"Wow. That's a whole lot of Mako."

The three men turned around swiftly at the sound of the voice. Weapons clashed against each other. Zack and Angeal stood their ground in front of their friends.

"What a friendly greeting."

"Sorry Angeal." Leon muttered as he lowered his gunblade.

"Once again, I remind you to put your damn dog on a leash." the silver haired man growled at Angeal as he glared at the two men who just joined them.

"Sephiroth! He is/ I am not a dog!" both Angeal and Zack yelled.

Zack." Reno placed his arm around the man and led him away from his fuming brother. "You are one of Seph's closest friends so you should know by now he is really stressed and worried right now so he snaps at everyone. He doesn't mean it. And you especially know he hates people sneaking up on him and even more so when he's antsy."

Zack sighed. "I guess you're right. He doesn't always act like this."

"Exactly."

"Maybe from now on you'll think twice before acting."

The Turk and ex-1st class Soldier jumped in surprise.

"Damnit Seph! Don't do that!" yelled Zack and Reno as they glared at the silver haired ex-General.

Angeal and Leon had threatened Sephiroth to go and apologize to the black haired man and so with guilt persuading him, well the man did have a look like a puppy who had just been kicked when he yelled at him, Sephiroth approached his brother and friend.

"I'm guessing you don't like people coming up from behind you. Huh, Zackary?"

Said man pouted as Reno walked off laughing.

The silver haired man ruffled the man's spiky black hair. "Don't take the dog comments to heart. You were mine, Genesis and Angeal's puppy in Soldier. The name's going to stick even though your collar has Angeal's name as the permanent owner." Zack glared but Sephiroth continued, "As I was saying, just know the dog comments are meant to be affectionate."

"Well how about not calling me dog and instead puppy? That seems more affectionate."

Sephiroth smirked as he watched Zack bite his lower lip and cross his arms as he huffed. "Alright puppy."

"Umm guys?"

All four men turned and walked over to where the redhead was. Reno stood in front of a barred, glass door. Past the door an outline of other floor to ceiling tubes covered the walls but a lone bigger tube covered in a black cloth stood out from the rest.

"What is that?"

"Let's find out." Angeal sliced the door open.

"Effective."

"Very."

They stepped into the cold room. Control panels lined up against the walls and an eery green glow leaked from underneath the black cloth. Leon grabbed the black cloth and yanked it off. All five men gasped.

* * *

Nana: I'm back, and hopefully with my winter break I'll have a few more chapters up from all my stories. Sanity is still in the works and there's still many chapters to go.

Leon: You are an emotional wreck.

Nana: *blinks* What was that for?

Cloud: I know. It was uncalled.

Leon: *points* Are you not looking at her? She's been up and down with her emotions these past months.

Cloud: *kicks Leon* Shut up you insensitive jerk.

Nana: *sigh* He's too observant for his own good. I'm going to apologize ahead of time for the lack of fun/humor in these shorts I put in at the end of the chapters.

{Nana}

Peace&Love


End file.
